Becky Shrimpton
Becky Shrimpton is one of the voice actors for Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, She is the voice actor of Bon-Bon for Night 2 in the breaker room. About Becky Shrimpton Becky Shrimpton is an actress, voice over performer and a coach in Toronto. She's worked tirelessly to hone her craft, training at institutions and with private coaches internationally to provide clients with a top notch performance every time. Her style combines the snark and straight forwardness of a young Janeane Garofalo with the elegance and wit of Maggie Gyllenhaal. After receiving a Bachelor of Fine Arts from The University of British Columbia in acting, Becky was admitted to the British American Drama Academy's summer intensive program in Oxford, England. In 2010, Becky moved to Toronto and began working prolifically in voice over and started working in film and television . Along with her film, television and theatre accomplishments, her voice over work is heard internationally on radio, television and on-line. Her warm, upbeat and natural voice ranges from professional and polished to conversational and playful. She's the professional girl next-door. She's currently a member of the American dub cast of the hit kid's show Fireman Sam, appears as several characters in the second and third seasons of Discovery Kid's series Doki. She's also voiced hundreds of commercials and narrations for international brands. She is the Co-Host of The Royal Canadian Movie Podcast (RCMPodcast). Experience FILM AND TELEVISION *Splattercore Lead Jason Armstrong /Skeleton Key Global Films *Surviving Evil Season 2 Episode 2 Principal Michelle Metivier/Cineflix Productions *Stress Vaccine - Section 9 Principal Tom Mae / Tom Mae Productions *Be Alert Bert - Shoplifting Principal James Martins/ITV *Be Alert Bert - Martial Arts Principal Lisa Lovatt/ITV *Surviving Evil Season 2 Episode 2 Principal Michelle Metivier/Cineflix Productions *Giving Them The Business Season 1 Episode 8 Principal Joel Goldberg/Cineflix Productions *Tower Principal Kazik Radwanski/MDFF Films *The Drinking Helps Principal Josh Kingston/Mom's Proud Productions *The Missing Me Principal Attila Kallai/Atka Films *Mask-A-Raid Principal Liza Callahan/VFS Productions *Irresistible Force Principal Cameron Maitland/Farmervision *Strange Famous - B. Dolan Music Video Principal Dustin Kuypers/The Documentarians *Canada! Principal Cameron Maitland/Farmervision *Inspiration Actor Jason Armstrong /Skeleton Key Global Films *Motives and Murders Season 5 Episode 6 Actor Mark Mainguy/Cineflix Productions *Cutaway Actor Kazik Radwanski/MDFF Films Commercial Voice Over *Just Dance 2015 Eva Mancini/Corus Entertainment *Monster High "Save Frankie/Walmart" Cindy MacDougall/Corus Entertainment *First Choice Haircutters Roger Leavens/Boombox Sound *Shop.com - Mothers Day Spot David Liberstein/Shop Marketing *Justeat.ca Warrant S&P *Mac's Convenience Brad Nelson/Cylinder Sound *Pizza Studio Jenny Thomasson/Gonzalez Marketing *Rainforest Cafe Kevin Comora/SFTV *Union Bank Virgina and New Hamshire Tim Joy/Retromotion Media *Coast Hills Credit Union Brian Soika/Subcat Media *Publix Markets - Leadership is... Mark Thorn/Thorn TV *Cymax.com Amir Tamadon/ Amir Tamadon Media *Coastal Scents Reto Kramer/Coastal Scents Marketing *Young Chevorlet Luke Draper/Oz Marketing *Goodwill - Retirement Mark Thorn/Thorn TV *Liaison College Daniela Luchetta/Creativeworks Productions *Magic Jack Andy Stevens/Andy Stevens Productions *Verragio Couture Jewellery - Multiple Spots Pandora Media *Student Technique Peter Walters/Apperley Pty. Ltd *The Canadian Code for Volunteer Involvement Leigh Nunan/Uncivil Entertainment *Appilywed - Multiple Spots Robert Kwei/Appilywed Marketing *SMC's Introduction Adam Wood/Ahoyhoy Productions *Holiday House Series Lauren Gatek/ Rome Art Marketing *University of Health Science Antiga Promo Adedayo Akande/UHSA Marketing Services *Studio Z Dental Chris Woodley/Ramblin' Jackson Media *HCA - West Florida Mark Thorn/Thorn TV *Toronto Laser Clinic Doug Hutchinson/Creativeworks Productions *CAUSE: Barriers Steven Tader/Steven Tader Productions *Nice Fizzback Avi Graiver/Anicowboy Productions *Creative Motion Graphics Promo Video David Park/Creative Motion Graphics *ShopZeek Promo Video Adnan Karim/ShopZeek Marketing *Kids Quest - Multiple Spots Katalistik Media Animation/Video Game Voice Over *Bon-Bon (Bonnie Hand Puppet) FNaF: Sister Location/ScottGames *Fireman Sam (American Dub) Season 6-9 Helen Flood Susan Hart/FSM *Doki Season 2 Patty/Gisele/Maggie Susan Heart/Discovery Kids *Deadly Affair Gabby Grant Thomas/ Investigation Discovery *Mage and Minions Female Hero John Welch/Making Fun Inc. *HellBent Beatriz Samantha Santiago/Ringling College of Art and Design *Big Story Too! Little Girl Randy Ritz/Big Story Productions *Wildlife PSA Ortha the Opossum Dan Wood/Project Wildlife *Grim Facade 4 Rosa, Player Ers Games Studios *Cision Young Girl Tim Rippinger/MarketSense *Selfie Puppet Teen Girl Jeff Lubow/VOsearch *Play Pad Little Girl Ilango Sankaralingam/Smart Play Services *Retro Grand Prix Announcer Max Mitchell/RGP Productions *Bending And Folding Councillor Chris Munroe/Journey Into Podcast *If I Give... Woman One Todd Peterson/Red Canary Productions *Giving up Woman One Whitney Diaz/Verdin Marketing *Sexual Harassment in the Workplace Female Voices Jeff Gottschalk/CMS Productions *Alphabet Pets Animal Voices Ilina Simova/Sticky Brains Inc. *Ring Run Circus Nina Sebastian Fernandez/Kalio *Glam Van Sizzle Reel Narration 10x10 Productions *Astrochicks! Narration Shawnee Taylor/Astrochicks Media *Quest for Terra Sea Maid, Oracle, Weepie Lisa Moncton/Big Fish Games *Spirit Seasons - The Tower Lilly, Beatrice, Assorted Female Voices Maksym Ananiev/Tiki Lab *Heroes of Newerth Sea Warden Valara Glenn Goa/Frostburn Studios *Hedgehog Learning Narrator Igor Galochkin/Hedgehog *Funtime Chica - Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria Simulator/ScottGames Always a pleasure and always a fun project. Thanks! -Scott Cawthon Theater *Bridal Blues Angela Redding Jessica Nelson/Brave New Playrites *One Good Marriage Steph Ryan Mooney/Fighting Chance Productions Gallery Becky.png|A alternative picture of Becky. Becky Shrimpton 2.jpg|Becky outside. Becky Shrimpton.png|Becky doing some voice acting. External links *Becky's Website *Becky's Voice Actor Account *Becky's Twitter Account References Category:Sister Location Category:Voice Actor Category:People Category:Female Category:Staff Category:Human Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF